Little Brit In Red
by s u m m e r . s t r o k e
Summary: little red riding hood with a twist - pip a young boy living in a small town with his sister one day decides to visit his parent's  grave but he will have to go through the woods. what will he stumble upon when he goes on alone?


**I do not own th characters all rights are reserved to matt and trey parker**

**please R&R it would be greatly appiciated. Enjoy**

"Sister...I'm going to visit mother and father grave now I won't take long in return." I told my sister as I made my way to the coat rack.

"Pip...wait, don't you want sir Christophe to accompany you? You do have to go through that scary forest are you sure you want to go through it alone?" My sister asked me concerned.

"No, no ill have none of that, I'm old enough to go alone I'm 17 for god's sake." I told my sister as I put on my red hooded coat.

"Fine, just remember to be careful... There are wolves out there you know..." She warned me.

"Ill be fine I promise you I'll be back before dinner if I'm not back then send Christophe. Ha ha. "I joked.

"Watch your tongue Pip. "She scolded.

"Alright see you..." I slammed the door, put my messenger bag on, and made my way towards the forest. I went past Christophe house and hesitated, I felt something telling me to ask if he would tag along but I shook it off and kept walking. I took in the smell of maple trees it was my favorite time of the year fall leaves were scattered on the ground. My feet made crunching noises as I stepped on each and every leaf that crossed my path. For a brief second I thought of my mother and how she would always take me to walk in these same woods during the fall.

I stopped for a minute to bathe in the nostalgia for a while I made my way to the edge of the small river that ran thru the forest. I sat there for a while watching the small fish and rocks pass me by. I closed my eyes and remember how each summer my mother, father, sister and I would all come and have picnics by the river when I was a young child. I closed my eyes for a moment to imagine us and for an instant I felt some wind, a sort of breeze pass me. A chill ran up my spine. I took that as a sign to get up and start walking again. I made my way deeper into the woods I never really went into the deep woods with my parents, I would mostly come thru here with Christophe.

My sister always sent him with me to visit my mother and father's grave since I was nine or ten. My parents had died when I was six or so they were killed in the woods my sister wouldn't tell me how ,not even now I never bother asking her since she'd get upset by even mentioning the woods.

I sighed to myself as I passed a few tree stubs.

"Christophe..." I shook my head; he was the lumberjack for our small town. I would sometimes come with him and help him when he asked me to. Though he never really needed help, usually I would sit and watch him. That bewildered me a bit, yet Christophe could be a bit strange sometimes...

I laughed in spite myself when I suddenly tripped and fell flat on my face.

"BLOODY HELL!" I shouted.

As I got up, I heard a noise of footsteps.

I turned around quickly to see who or what was there. However, to my surprise nothing.

"Christophe?" I asked curious if my sister had sent him after all.

I was beginning to get a little scared since it was getting near dusk. All my dilly dallying had made me lose track of time.

I got up to find out I had cut my knee. I looked down and a piece of a broken bottle had cut right thru my trousers. I winced as I tried to get up.

"You seem to be in a need of assistance there little one." A voice said coming behind me.

I turned my head to see a tall boy who looked to be around my age or a bit older. He was tall, lean with crimson eyes and long sleek onyx hair that brushed his shoulders and brought out his porcelain complexion. He wore all black.

I hesitated a moment, then he came closer and I flinched a bit. This made him chuckle briefly.

"Can you speak? My name is Damien. What's yours?" He said now sitting across from me.

"Yes I can speak...and my name is Philip...but...my friends call me pip..." I said shyly. My face began to flush. This stranger was so handsome; manly...unlike me I was so scrawny and feminine. I was a pale blue-eyed blond with shoulder length hair, I was short for my age and very thin. It really did embarrassed me to ever speak to this guy.

"Ha ha. That is nice to know. So Pip would you like some help?" He said with a grin.

My eyes widened nervously at his grin he showed all his teeth and his k9's looked as sharp as knives. Christophe had told about the wolves in these woods could turn human they were shape shifters. Was this Damien fellow one of them...?

"Um... Well I, it is getting late I need to head home...but. "I answered him nervously.

"Oh I see do you live up ahead?" He asked me leaning forward.

I shook my head. "N-no... Actually I live down that way..." I pointed nervously in the direction I had come from.

"Ah...but weren't you headed that way?" He asked leaning more forward his eyes fixed on mine.

I shyly looked away he made me very nervous even scared me a little.

I swallowed hard and responded with "yes but you see its late I wasted so much time and I" I was cut off by his hot lips on mine. I found myself pinned down on the bed of leaves with this strangers body on top of mine. He startled me and kissed me wildly only giving me gasps of breaths ever so often when he shoved his tongue in and out of my mouth. His tongue battled with mine, his was winning mine being as submissive as I. I laid there scared and excited a strange feeling of electricity shot through me and my trousers began to feel tight. This scared me I had never felt this way it felt odd yet so good.

"Ahh..." I let out a whimper and I felt some a sort of bulge rub up against my loins. His mouth wandered away from mine and I took advantage to use mine to question him.

"What...are you... doing to me...?" I asked confused and a bit frightened.

With that, he stopped and paused for a moment then he licked my cheek and looked down at me devilishly. "You're a pretty little thing, I couldn't help myself...you looked so frightened and helpless...I just had to..."

He cut his sentence as he pressed his nose to mine and kissed it.

"But... B-but why?" I asked again still puzzled at his strange action.

He looked at me wide eyed then he laughed. "Oh and innocent too I see ...ha ...well it seems the night is among us...and you must head to your home little one...or the wolves will get ya!' Ha ha". He got up from me and helped me up.

"But you still haven't answered my question..." I insisted.

He turned to look at me and he smiled. He came closer and I flinched a bit.

"Ill tells you what come here again tomorrow and I might tell you. How's that?" He suggested.

"O-okay..." I responded hesitantly.

He ruffled my hair and walked off. My heart pounded a mile a minute. I had just agreed to see a stranger I didn't even know again after he almost ravaged me I knew I wasn't smart but now I know I surely am stupid.


End file.
